Bond
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketakutan; Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia juga bisa merasakannya—meski takkan semudah itu dia menunjukkannya. Tempatkanlah Hanji Zoe sebagai orang yang paling jeli / Canon / based on chapter 45 /


**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bond**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Levi/Hanji Zoe, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, september 29th, 2013

**.**

"_Ketakutan; Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia juga bisa merasakannya—meski takkan semudah itu dia menunjukkannya. Tempatkanlah Hanji Zoe sebagai orang yang paling jeli membacanya."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sulur-sulur 3DMG ditarik dan diulur, membawa tubuhnya menari di ketinggian, di sela pepohonan, di sebuah hutan kecil yang gelap dan miskin sinar matahari. Agaknya angin memberatkan gerakannya, tapi dia tidak mau tahu. Dia terus menempuh jarak, dia terus menyalakan harapannya, dia terus menatap lurus ke depan.

Dia harus tetap tangguh dengan titel yang dibebankan pada pundaknya; sebagai prajurit pejuang kemanusiaan yang terkuat.

Meskipun ada sebuah perasaan takut yang mencoba memiskinkan semangatnya, dia harus tetap maju, seraya memikirkan strategi terampuh untuk hal yang akan dia hadapi di depan sana.

Dia takut kehilangan, sebenarnya.

Levi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket _Recon Corps_-nya, memandangi itu sesaat ketika tubuhnya terayun ke depan. Dimasukkannya kembali ketika dia sudah puas memandanginya, tanpa berhenti melaju.

Dia harus 'puas' memandanginya dalam waktu singkat, sebab dunia tak akan mau peduli padanya jika dia terus mengutamakan perasaan hati. Keselamatan seluruh manusia di tangannya, jika dia terus terbawa akan perasaan dalam hati, rasa itu akan memblokade seluruh semangatnya untuk sampai ke tangan. Alhasil, tangannya tak akan mampu mengangkat pedang untuk menebas tengkuk-tengkuk raksasa karnivora itu.

Katanya, pejuang sepertinya tak seharusnya memelihara cinta yang besar di hati. Itu akan menghalangi perjuangannya. Membuatnya lemah dalam misi karena terus terpikirkan. Menjadikannya rapuh karena terlalu mencintai. Tapi apa daya? Dia sudah terlanjur tertambat pada suatu jiwa.

Levi hanya bisa menjadikan cinta itu sebagai pengobar kekuatannya, pelumas setiap gerigi mesin energi bertarungnya, dan sebagai api peleleh kebekuan hatinya yang mengingini kebahagiaan.

Sesaat, Levi meremas bagian kiri jaket cokelatnya.

Entah dia sedang berusaha menggenggam jantungnya di mana darahnya mengalir sambil membisikkan nama _wanita_ itu pada dirinya, ataukah memegang benda yang menjadi _pengikat_ mereka di dalam saku seragamnya, hanya Tuhan yang menggenggam jawaban yang paling benar.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat beberapa orang berbaring di bagian atas tembok besar. Ada pula yang duduk, ada yang kesusahan bangkit, serta ada pula yang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memandang ke bagian luar dinding.

Dia tentu dapat mengenali seorang sosok yang terbaring paling sudut dengan cepat. Intuisinyalah yang berkata paling nyaring. Dan fakta bahwa wanita itu tidak bergerak selama dia memperhatikan dari kejauhan, membuatnya mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Levi-_heichou_!"

"_Heichou_!"

Levi tidak menggubris panggilan-panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Dia mendarat tepat di samping wanita yang sedang berbaring dengan kacamata di sampingnya, kemudian dia setengah berteriak, "Hanji! Hanji!"

Ujung tangannya menyentuh bagian kiri wajah Hanji yang menghitam, melepuh karena luka bakar yang parah. Ditelusurinya dengan pelan, seraya mendesis. Salah satu tangannya yang berada di dekat tangan Hanji terkepal erat, menjadi korban dari amukan bagian dalam dirinya sendiri yang geram karena melihat orang terkasihnya dilukai.

"Aku belum mati, Levi."

Tangan Levi yang tadi terkepal segera meraih tangan Hanji. Seakan jika dilepas, mata Hanji akan tertutup lagi. Selamanya.

"Irvin dan pasukan yang lain sedang menyusul Eren," Hanji memberi keterangan singkat. Dia yakin Levi sudah bisa membaca apa yang terjadi di sana, diculiknya Eren, dan mungkin Levi juga sudah tahu siapa yang melukai dirinya. Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dengan susah payah—Levi lantas membantunya.

Hanji kemudian meringis. Levi menjauhkan jarinya dari pipi Hanji, takut itu akan membuat Hanji tambah sakit. "Dan kau diminta Komandan Darius untuk jadi _back-up_ Irvin, huh? Bagaimana dengan Pastor Nick? Kakimu? Apa kau sudah merasa cukup kuat untuk terjun ke medan peperangan lagi?"

"Seseorang sudah kuminta menjaganya di ruang bawah tanah," Levi sesaat memandang ke kejauhan, tidak peduli bahwa Hanji sesungguhnya tengah menatapnya. "Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain, aku tidak selemah itu. Kau yang kelihatannya sangat parah kali ini."

"Bagus, senang mendengarnya," Hanji tersenyum samar mendengar pernyataan mengenai keadaan Levi. "Yeah, begitulah," Hanji menjaga sikap santainya meskipun dia masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu dan Irvin."

Levi diam. Dari sudut matanya dia pandang Hanji yang tengah merenung memandangi permukaan beton tempat mereka berada.

Maka waktu pun terus berlari, membiarkan mereka melewatkannya dalam keheningan.

"Simpan ini," Levi buka suara. Diambilnya tangan Hanji, dibukanya, dan kemudian diletakkannya _benda_ _tadi_ ke dalam genggaman Hanji.

Hanji menoleh. "Levi?"

"Simpan."

Hanji menatap _benda_ itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian dia mendesis, desis perih yang menjadikan Levi mengangkat pandangan untuk memperhatikan wajah Hanji.

"Kau menyerahkan ini seakan kau akan mati di depan sana, Levi. Jangan membuatku takut," Hanji mengembalikannya pada Levi. Ditempatkannya pada telapak tangan Levi. "Pakai."

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah memakainya."

Wanita itu menyeringai. Pedih bercampur dengan rasa hendak tertawa tergambar pada bentuk gerakan bibirnya. "Aku sering berhadapan dengan senyawa kimia. Aku tidak mau dia rusak," dia pun merogoh saku jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya benda serupa, dikenakannya di depan Levi secara langsung.

"Pakailah punyamu juga, Levi."

"Tidak. Kau pegang punyaku."

"Kenapa?" suara Hanji meninggi. "Kenapa kau malah menitipkannya padaku? Apa kau memutuskan ini untuk jadi peninggalan terakhirmu? Kau berniat untuk mati di depan sana? Atau kau kehilangan tekadmu dan memutuskan untuk menyerah jika kau terpojok oleh para titan? Itukah Levi yang kukenal?!"

Levi menutup telapak tangannya.

Hanji—secara mutlak—bisa membaca ketakutan Levi yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu bahwa Levi punya sedikit keraguan yang membuat dirinya memutuskan hal ini.

"Ini adalah pertaruhan besar untuk umat manusia," Levi menyimpulkan. "Dan aku harus melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau pasti akan berhasil dan kembali, Levi. Percaya padaku," Hanji membuka tangan Levi, mengambil benda itu, kemudian memasangkannya untuk Levi, seperti yang dia lakukan sendiri tadi.

Levi memandangi tangannya dengan tatapan yang kosong dari mata sendunya.

"Apa ikatan kita ini yang membuat kau takut, Levi?" Hanji balas memandang lelaki itu. "Ini tidak seperti Levi yang ku—"

"—Aku hanya takut aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi kelak," Levi memotong. Suaranya tegas dan dalam. "Dan seluruh umat manusia yang lain."

Hanji tersenyum. "Maka jadikanlah ikatan ini sebagai hal yang membuatmu kuat, bukan membuatmu takut," dia menepuk punggung tangan Levi. "Berusahalah untuk kuat agar kau bisa tetap melindungi ikatan ini. Jangan biarkan rasa takut membuatmu lemah."

Lama Levi biarkan kata-kata Hanji menggema terlebih dahulu di pikirannya sebelum dia menjawab.

Tapi, dia melepas apa yang telah dipasang Hanji. Hendak disimpannya kembali ke dalam saku, "Aku tidak mau dia kotor terkena darah."

Hanji tertawa. "Tidak, tidak, Levi. Pasang. Aku tidak akan marah walaupun dia berlumuran darah ketika kau pulang nanti."

Akhirnya, Levi tetap membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan oleh perintah wanita itu. Dia menurut.

"Dan aku juga akan tetap memakainya," Hanji memamerkan tangannya. "Biarkan ini menjadi penambah kekuatan kita. Aku akan sembuh dengan segera ... lalu menyusulmu."

"Hn," Levi mendengus setelahnya, "Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ini bahkan sebelum kau datang."

"Benar?" Hanji tersenyum tipis. "Janji?"

"Ya," Levi menggenggam tangan Hanji sebentar sebelum berdiri. "Aku pergi."

Hanji mengangguk. "Selamat berjuang, Levi. Aku menunggumu."

Levi menoleh sebentar sebelum dia melompat melewati dinding. Seekor kuda telah disiapkan di bawah sana oleh salah seorang pasukan _Garrison Troops_ yang berjaga.

Hanji tersenyum padanya.

Dan Levi pun melompat turun dengan keyakinan serta tekad yang sudah banjir memenuhi benaknya. Dia tidak takut lagi. Dia tidak ragu lagi.

Dia siap pergi untuk kembali.

Untuk Hanji, khususnya.

**.**

**.**

"Hanji-_buntaichou_?" seorang prajurit muda menghampiri Hanji dengan tertatih-tatih. Dia adalah anak buah wanita itu yang sudah cukup lama mengenalnya.

"Hn?" Hanji menatapnya sambil menyipitkan mata. Tanpa kacamata, dia harus begini agar semua tetap kelihatan jelas.

"Hanji-_buntaichou_ dan Levi-_heichou_ ... sudah menikah?"

Hanji hanya tersenyum.

Kilat dari benda keperakan yang dihujani cahaya warna senja terlihat dari jari manisnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Adalah malam yang sudah begitu gelap dan sepi, ketika semua itu dilaksanakan. Sebuah akhir bagi kesendirian keduanya, sebuah awal bagi bersatunya mereka.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan," Levi bersandar pada dinding putih ruangan utama tempat dia, Irvin, Mike dan Hanji berkumpul.

"Pidato Irvin tidak terlalu panjang. Tapi cukup ampuh untuk memberikan kesan pada para junior. Dan, tahu sesuatu, Levi? _Trainee_ yang masuk sepuluh besar terbaik kebanyakan memilih untuk jadi bagian dari kita!" Hanji menjawab dengan rasa senang yang besar.

"Selama mereka bisa berjuang, aku tidak akan ambil pusing," Levi berdiri tegak. "Sekarang?"

"Kapan lagi?" Irvin mendorong punggung Hanji, menjadikan wanita itu berhadapan langsung di hadapan Levi. "Keluarkan cincinnya, Levi. Ucapkan janjimu."

Pernikahan itu terjadi hanya dengan sebait janji, sepasang cincin, serta tak lebih dari tiga orang yang menyaksikannya. Sesederhana itu. Tanpa gaun dan jas mewah. Mereka hanya mengucap sumpah dengan tubuh berbalut seragam kehormatan mereka. Kehormatan sebagai pemikul harapan umat manusia. Kehormatan sebagai orang-orang yang berdiri di garis depan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kebebasan.

Levi perlu punggung seseorang untuk menemaninya di medan perang, punggung untuk disandari dan dilindungi. Untuk tempat dia memastikan bahwa dia masih punya harapan di masa depan.

Dan Hanji setuju untuk menempati posisi itu.

**.**

**.**

Cincin di jari manis Levi membiaskan cahaya oranye dari langit menjadi sinar gemilang samar yang tipis, tertelan kabut malam yang mulai menyusupi ruang antara atmosfer dan tanah.

... Sinar harapan akan kebahagiaan masa depan yang diingini Levi dan Hanji.

.

—_use love as your strength._

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: _well, well, well_, fic ini dibuat karena headcanon yang terus menari-nari di dalam kepala; dimana mereka beruda itu sebenarnya sudah menikah diam-diam dan itu ditunjukkan lewat sikap mereka waktu berinteraksi satu sama lain. Levi itu tipikal orang yang banyak omong, sebenernya, dan kulihat, dia cuma nunjukin itu ke orang-orang yang dia percaya. contoh: eren. di episode 24 itu ada. kemudian, sama hanji, yang kuamati di episode 15.

aduh lah kok jadi essay gini sih uhuhu maaf, maaf, gini deh jadinya kalo ngomongin otp kesayangan. intinya, makasih udah baca yaaa o/ kalo ada yang keliru, mohon dikoreksi n.n


End file.
